


Forbidden

by LupitaBadu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupitaBadu/pseuds/LupitaBadu
Summary: Naruto AU/Modern. Sakura lives the life of a teenage girl to perfection. However, she has a secret that threatens her peaceful world in Konohagkure.





	Forbidden

Sakura rolled over in her bed to slam the alarm button off, groaning in her sleep as she did so. She couldn’t help but wince as she moved her muscles; wishing that today could get cancelled. The pinkette rose from her slumber, her t-shirt almost engulfing her lean frame. It was the same shirt she wore yesterday and the same one she wore the night before, being too lazy to change into another set of clothes. She winced at the pain on her lower back as her feet connected with the plush carpet and made their way into the bathroom. Turning on the bathroom light, Sakura was greeted by her appearance in the mirror. She didn’t look haggard nor a zombie. The image that greeted her was that of a rosy-cheeked, healthy, and bouncy sixteen year old girl. But why did she feel like a ninety year old grandma? Nothing but a help of her breakfast would ease that away. Taking off her shirt Sakura almost winced again once she removed the fabric off her body. She turned around to see a blackish blue bruise, the size of a fist, in the middle of her back. Cursing to herself, she closed her eyes, the orbitals shifting behind her lids. In a matter of seconds the bruise shrank in size, first losing its color, becoming pinkish in appearance and then nothing like it wasn’t there in the first place. Her flesh now unmarked by such an ugly site. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

“Just another day,” she mumbled. Wearing only a yellow thong, the young girl quickly discarded the pair of panties, twisted the shower knob, and hopped into the bath. Moments later she had showered, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and dressed in a simple grey shirt and jeans.

Her sneakered feet pounded downstairs where she was greeted by a large, furry, four legged being. He almost pounced on her, tail wagging and excited panting.

Sakura gave him a peck on his nose, her reward was a lick on her cheek.

“Good morning to you, too, Lu. Did you have a good night’s sleep?”

Lu barked once. Sakura chuckled.

Sakura immediately started making breakfast; French toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, grits, and sausage. She began a collision course to eat the food, taking big forkfuls. A piece of bacon fell off her plate and Lu was more than happy to devour the treat. She drank from a plain white bottle, drinking half of it. It’d get her through the day until she could find a “source”. It wasn’t even fresh yet she didn’t have much of a choice but to drink it.

Last night however, she had the strength of fifty men plus her own. Feeding her left overs to Lu, Sakura gathered her bag and headed out towards the front door. Before leaving the pinkette escorted Lu outside so that he could use the bathroom. She also filled up his food and water bowl. She also reached for a sharp knife on the counter-top, holding the blade to her forearm, she made a long and deep cut into her flesh. She didn’t so much as flinch. The cut healed right before eyes in not even a second.

“Perfect,” she chirped. Placing the knife back she reached for her keys and bag; closing and locking the door behind her. 

 

Haruko woke up to the smell of chocolate milk and a soft hand on her cheek. Opening one eye, she was greeted by a small child in his diaper; a bottle in his hand and a wide smile on his face. She extended her arm, wrapping the limb around his soft and small body. She embraced the baby, smiling from ear to ear.

“Good morning!” She exclaimed, squeezing him not too tight. “Who put you in my bed? Huh? Did you crawl up here?”

“I put him there”, came a voice from the doorway. Haruko looked up to see Sakura in her doorway, chewing on a bagel. The Hyūga almost rolled her eyes at the pinkette.

“How the hell did you get in here?” Haruko asked, gathering her son in her arms and leaping off her bed. She was dressed in a crop top and a lilac thong, her long hair pulled into a messy bun.

Sakura jangled a key. “Your memory must be awful, Haruko-chan. You gave me these in case of emergencies,” Sakura teased.

Haruko put a hand on her hip.

“This isn’t an emergency, Sakura. Sometimes I think you just like to creep into other people’s houses for no reason.”

Sakura pointed to herself. “Moi? Can’t a friend just check up on her bestie?” She giggled.

Haruko walked passed the pinkette, her feet taking her to her son’s room. Haruko felt her boy’s diaper. Yep. He was wet. She hoped he hadn’t pooped on himself either. Haruko laid the small human on the changing table, stripping the tags, and letting the diaper roll out in all its wetness. She took a wipe and cleaned his bottom, wrapped up the soiled diaper, disposing of it; finally reaching for a clean diaper.

Sakura leaned in the doorway, halfway through her bagel.

“Did you have fun at the party?” She asked between bites.

Haruko shrugged. “It was okay.”

Sakura raised an eyebrow. “Just okay?” She recalled from last night Haruko was escorting a young man to one of the empty rooms at the party.

“Didn’t look you were having a bad night, Haruko-chan.” Sakura smirked. Haruko said nothing. She kept her lavender eyes on her son.

“Did I say something wrong?” asked Sakura.

Haruko waved a hand. “No. I…just got alot on my mind right now. My apologies if I seem distant.” Haruko’s son’s coos filled the silence between the girls.

Sakura and Haruko had been friends for over a year now. Sakura met Haruko through Hinata. The two were twin sisters much to Sakura’s shock. At first she hadn’t be able to tell the two apart until Hinata spoke up during their initial meeting. Haruko and Sakura would often but heads, however, something struck between them. It’s like they just clicked. Not due to similar interests though. At some point Haruko became pregnant, giving birth to a healthy son. She didn’t tell anyone who the father was and it wasn’t because she didn’t know, she just chose not to disclose the information.

Haruko, nor Hinata, knew exactly what Sakura really was. As far as everyone knew, Sakura had immigrated from another village to Konohagakure. She had no family.

Sakura turned around to the pitter-patter of footsteps. Hinata was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before laying her orbitals on Sakura.

“Good morning Hinata!” Sakura smiled at her.

“Oh! Good morning Sakura-chan. How are you?”

“I’m well. Just having a conversation with your twin here. I dropped by to see you guys. And of course Haruko’s beautiful baby boy.” She gushed.

Haruko picked up her son and passed him off to Hinata who immediately snuggled him. She touched his head full of soft black hair and tapped his cute button nose. He squealed with delight.

“Good morning my sweet nephew.”

Sakura eyed Hinata as soon as the Hyūga turned around. She stared at Hinata’s bare neck, could hear her heart beating and the blood pumping. Licking her lips, Sakura remembered her last meal. A delicious and handsome young boy from the night before. He put up quite the struggle, but Sakura was stronger. Not a weak and frail girl. Far from it. She could feel her fangs threatening to descend, but controlled herself.

Not here. She couldn’t drain Hinata dry of her blood. Or any human for that matter. She had made friends here, not believing that she would. Long ago the old her would have gladly disposed of anyone who came her way. She had had no qualms about slaughtering the human race and replacing them with her own kind.

Damn. It had been years since she’d encountered one of her kind. Back then their numbers had flourished, now too many had vanished since the war.

Sakura snapped back into reality. Haruko and Hinata were exchanging words.

Now was not the time for nostalgia. Being around humans had made her soft.


End file.
